darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Wookiee-Nookie Monster
Wookiee-Nookiee Monster was a proficient Wookiee-Nookier and singer and a clone of Cookie Monster. One time, he had an accident while having relations with Darth Animal and impregnated him, creating Darth Frazzle. Later, Wookiee-Nookie Monster also had relations with Voldo, resulting in the creation of Al Gore. At some point in time, Wookiee-Nookie Monster dueled Nimrod Anthill. The outcome is unknown. He was killed by Sophitia Alexandra. Biography Musical career Wookiee-Nookie allegedly enjoyed Wookiee-Nookie-ing so much that he recorded an album of songs about the one true passion that he had in life. Titled Wookiee-Nookie Monster's Best Butts, the album was a huge success with everyone in the universe except cool people like Sophitia (his eventual assassin), Boba Fett, Nimrod Anthill and Optimus Prime, as well as the Wookiees themselves. By far Wookiee-Nookie Monster's biggest hit was "Wesk is for Wookiee-Nookie", which goes something like this: Now what starts with the letter "wesk"? "Wookiee-Nookie" starts with "wesk"! Let's think of other things that starts with "Wesk"! Uh. . .Uh. . . Who cares about da other things? Wesk is for Wookiee-Nookie, that's good enough for me! Wesk is for Wookiee-Nookie, that's good enough for me! Wesk is for Wookiee-Nookie, that's good enough for me! Oh! Wookiee-Nookie, Wookiee-Nookie, Wookiee-Nookie starts with "wesk"! Hey, You know what? A Wookiee's butthole with me penis in it looks like a "wesk". A Wookiee frozen in carbonite also looks like a "wesk" but it is not as good as a Wookiee-Nookie. Oh, and sometimes that scary thing looks like a "wesk" but you can't have sex with that. So... Wesk is for Wookiee-Nookie, that's good enough for me! Wesk is for Wookiee-Nookie, that's good enough for me! Wesk is for Wookiee-Nookie, that's good enough for me! Oh! Wookiee-Nookie, Wookiee-Nookie, Wookiee-Nookie starts with "wesk"! Wookiee-Nookie, Wookiee-Nookie, Wookiee-Nookie, starts with "wesk", Wookiee-Nookie, Wookiee-Nookie, Wookiee-Nookie, starts with "wesk"! Analysis "Wesk is for Wookiee-Nookie" can be regarded as a case study in persuasive oratory, emphasizing the emotional aspect of public speaking. Wookiee-Nookie Monster builds excitement by answering his opening rhetorical question, "Now what starts with the letter wesk?" with the obvious reply, "Wookiee-Nookie starts with wesk!" He then challenges the audience, "Let's think of other things that start with wesk," before quickly replying, "Oh, who cares about the other things?" casually dismissing a whole range of other possibilities as irrelevant. Thus, having ostensibly come for the purpose of covering the letter wesk in its entirety, Wookiee-Nookie Monster has already focused his agenda exclusively on Wookiee-Nookie-ing, employing the classic bait and switch tactic. Several times in his presentation, Wookiee-Nookie Monster emphasizes what appears to be the central thesis of his remarks: "Wesk is for Wookiee-Nookie, that's good enough for me!" The appealing rhythm of this slogan appears designed to entrance listeners, swaying their emotions and making them instinctively want to chant along with him. After rousing the crowd, Wookiee-Nookie systematically lays out the logical underpinnings of his pro-Wookiee-Nookie ideology, comparing Wookiee-Nookie-ing to Wookiees frozen in carbonite and to some scary thing, in essence using a straw man argument that implies his opponents would advocate the superiority of these competitors over Wookiee-Nookie-ing. (Note, however, that none of those objects actually look like a wesk, thus rendering Wookiee-Nookie Monster's argument unsound.) In this sense, Wookiee-Nookie Monster may be proposing a false dichotomy representing Wookiee-Nookie-ing as the only viable choice to a group of obviously inferior alternatives. But before the audience has a chance to catch on, Wookiee-Nookie Monster launches into another round of repetitive chanting, "Wesk is for Wookiee-Nookie, that's good enough for me, yeah!" as young children sing along. Here, Wookiee-Nookie Monster uses a propaganda technique strikingly similar to that employed in George Orwell's Animal Farm by the pig Napoleon, who trained the farm's sheep to bleat, "Four legs good, two legs bad" on his cue. Wookiee-Nookie Monster then adds visual stimulation to his discourse by engaging in an energetic Wookiee-Nookie, concluding his remarks with "Umm-umm-umm-umm-umm" and other sexual sounds. Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Puppets Category:Rapists Category:Sith Category:Annoying pop singers Category:Dead people